objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Overwatch Battle: World Tour
So I guess everybody likes "Crazy Overwatch Battle" then "Starshot Levelworld", due to Crazy Overwatch Battle being Crazy Popular. I'm renaming some contestants. Warning: There is music. http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Crazy_Overwatch_Battle%3A_World_Tour_Elimination_Chart Contestants Something.PNG|Shuriken (Male) (Dark) LOOK AT HIM GO!.PNG|Elven Flower (Male) (Foliage/Fire) (Striker) Swag Times Nine Thousand.png|Mechy (Male) (Cyber) (Alex) Xtra Random.PNG|Random (Peeckomana) (Unknown; is way too random) Vampiric Staff.png|Vampiric Staff (Dark/Sorcery) (Male) WhatHappened2U Sound Sheet.PNG|Music Stand (Sound) (Female) (Nemolee) Meanest of the Porkchops Sword.PNG|Sword (Armament/Plasma) (Male) Mike-rophone.PNG|Mike (Sound/Steel) (Male) CUTTA!.PNG|Cutter (Armament/Iron) (Male) Minobi.PNG|Minobi (Water/Fire) (Male) Gemini.PNG|Gemini (Illumine/Dark) (Male/Female) Tricky Unrevealed.PNG|Yokai (Phantom) (Male/Male) Cure Pill.PNG|Cure Pill (Iron) (Male/Female) Hyoga.PNG|Hyoga (Ice/Sorcery) (Male) Why do people have Battery as a nice guy..PNG|Battery (Thunder/Steel) (Male) (Bumblebee) Zis Thing Thou..PNG|Magazine (Armament/Brutality) (Male) How much people call this thing Cursor (Arrow).PNG|Arrow (Cyber) (Male) (Tyler) Cirrus Storm V2.PNG|Artifacty (Ice/Stone) (Male) Secoconut.PNG|Coconut (Foliage/Unknown) (Unknown) Ghasty.PNG|Ghasty (Demon/Fire) (Male) ESP Hands.PNG|ESP (Mind/Unknown) (Female) Hello there Floe.PNG|Floe Card (Ice/Cyber) (Female) Jig & Saw.PNG|Jig & Saw (Foliage) (Male/Male) (Infinity) Aquarius.PNG|Aquarius (Water) (Male) Nanisore.PNG|Nanisore (Fairy/Sound) (Female) Ink Flask.PNG|Ink Flask (Dark) (Male) (Nahuel) dude.....PNG|Shapey (Peeckomana) (Male) Saido.PNG|Saido (Paint/Sorcery) (Female) Hivey the Stinger.PNG|Hivey (Foliage/Wind) (Male) Tetsu.PNG|Tetsu (Iron/Sorcery) (Male) Steam Battery.png|Steam Battery (Steampunk) (Male) Some of the essences are even references! Can you find 'em? WIP, more coming soon Episode 1: The Star of the Show! *Arle: Hi- *Cuphead: No, I'm the- *Passport: STOP! I'm the host. *After an endless conversation... *Arle, Cuphead, and Passport: No I'm the host! *Stampy: (stamps arle and cuphead) Passport, you're the co-host. Welcome to the epic CRAZY OVERWATCH BATTLE WORLD TOUR! With pretty much more original contestants AND things. *Stampy: So let me explain the rules. You can get tokens for a specific goal. Teams who lose will be up for elimination, but there's none yet. Later, the teams are broken up, and things get more hectic. For elimination, depending on the viewer's votes, you will either be safe, or doomed. If you are safe, you get either a really boring prize or a really awesome prize. Contestants who get really awesome prizes can't get tokens. Keep that in mind. *Stampy: First contest is BATTLE ROYALE. *Stampy: Oh wait, did I forget the prize? No, it's not like one million dollars. Eh, keeping it a secret. *Stampy: So yeah, last two standing are TEAM LEADERS! *Stampy: You guys have different special attacks, but I'm too lazy to say it. *Stampy: GO! (drops everybody into an arena) *So, yeah, ATTACK 'EM! Everybody starts with 10 HP. *OK... so... ROUND 1 *Music Sheet uses Sound Wave on Shapey. Shapey is now deaf. *Elven Flower uses Bloomerang on Battery. Battery just got sliced. Battery's dead. Hint: Foliage beats Thunder. *So yeah.. 30/31 left. With Shapey at 5 HP from the Sound Wave. Man, those attacks are OP. *Music Sheet uses Sound Wave on Shapey. Shapey's head engsmsplode. 29/31 left. *Elven Flower uses Bloomerang on Mike. Mike dodges it. How unlucky. *Music Stand uses Tunes Untuned on Random. TUNED! MOONED! PRUNED! Music Stand is DEAD! 28/31 left. *Steam Battery brings out a water gun. Shoots water at Jig & Saw. They don't enjoy it. Wait, that's actually toxic. Yoink. Jig & Saw is poisoned for 5 turns. ROUND 2 *Elven Flower uses Carrots 'o Plenty on Steam Battery. Uh, Steam Battery shot toxic at the carrots. *Time Skip! *Elven Flower, Mechy, Battery (revived accidentally by artifacty), or ESP WILL WIN! *ESP psychic-ly throws Mechy into the lava! ELVEN FLOWER, BATTERY, AND ESP WINS! Episode 2: Catch those apples! *Stampy: So yeah, Elven Flower, Battery, and ESP won. But unfortunaly, I'll have to pick the contestants on each team. *Elven Flower's Team is: Steam Battery, Mechy, Arrow, Hyoga, Ink Flask, Hivey, Minobi, Shuriken, Yokai. *Battery's Team is: Ghasty, Coconut, Vampiric Staff, Jig & Saw, Cure Pill, Saido, Magazine, Aquairus, and Artifacty. *ESP's Team is: Gemini, Cutter, Mike, Sword, Random, Tetsu, Floe Card, Music Stand, and either Nanisore or Shapey. *Nanisore: Nanisore! Pick for me, I'm way nicer! *Shapey: VOTE FOR ME OR EVERYONE WILL JUST SQUISH YOU! *Stampy: The results are that NANISORE GOT TWO VOTES AND SHAPEY IS TEAMLESS! *Shapey: Hey! *TEAM RECAP Cuphead Cru-Crusaders: Elven Flower (Leader), Steam Battery, Mechy, Arrow, Hyoga, Ink Flask, Hivey, Minobi, Shuriken, and Yokai. Charge & Kill: Battery (Leader), Ghasty, Coconut, Vampiric Staff, Jig & Saw, Cure Pill, Saido, Magazine, Aquarius, and Artifacty. Somewhere in Pop Star: ESP (Leader), Cutter, Mike, Sword, Random, Tetsu, Floe Card, Music Stand, and Nanisore Teamless: Shapey *Shapey: I'll call my team Shape World! *Stampy: NU-UH! *Stampy: The challenge is APPLE SCRAMBLE. So yeah, attack the tree multiple times, get apples (max is 5), carry them to the hatch, let someone pull the hatch, steal apples, destroy contestants, and drop them. GET READY! ROUND 1 *Battery: THIS IS GOING TO BE GRAND! *Music Stand punches the tree. Apples fall down, one bonks Random on the head. *Random: SGUOHAFUHGAFUHOAFUHAIDFODUGFOSHGSDUIOHIYUOOYIDTOITOTIO! *Ink Flask fractures himself in the progress of punching the tree, since an apple heavily fallen on him. *Music Stand punches the tree repetetive times. Her hands are bleeding, and nobody's attacking the trees. Oh wait, they are metal trees. Metal trees become normal. *Music Stand falcon punches the tree, only to become a bunch of dust. OOOOOH! SiPS might lose! Music Stand ded. *Elven Flower uses his Bloomerang. Trims a tree. But not those trees. Uh, maybe angle it more left? *Elven Flower also takes the apple off of... INK FLASK'S HEAD? Uh, I think Elven Flower's growing. Yep. He grew into a tree. Now he is Elven Tree, and all the elves use him to regrow a forest. He ded. *Other than that, Hivey is taking all apples and dropping it into Elven Flower's hatch. SOMEONE NEEDS TO STOP HIM! ROUND 2 *Steam Battery attempts to sneak attack Hivey. Forgets that he's on his team. *Aquarius gathered 3 apples. Gets pushed by Steam Battery. Vampiric Staff pulls switch. Aquarius ded. *Random is still mad. Goes on rampage. Throws Nanisore into pit. "Our team is dropping like flies." says Cutter, who later gets stung by Hivey. So yeah. RECAP: 4/5 (8/10) is alive in CCC. 9/10 is alive in C&K. 7/10 is alive in SiPS. *Ghasty: Don't worry, I'm really fast! *Ghasty is in fact fast, that he burns almost all SiPS team members. Oh no. 1/10 is alive in SiPS *Ghasty asks if anybody's there. Accidentally drops his favorite plush. Grabs it, but chops self in progess. OW. 4/5 is alive in C&K. *ESP grabs an apple. Apple explodes. Wait, no. That's actually a Mad Apple. SiPS is obviously going to be up for elimination. *Wait, SHAPEY hasn't gotten any apples! *Ok, Round 3 is the end round. PREPARE! ROUND 3 *Okay, the last round! *Battery is shocking the tree. Uh, are you a Mad Scientist? Wait, that's a metal tree. Seems like it's... (sorry bumble) *''CLANKY WOODS'' *Clanky Woods burns Shapey. Becomes normal. *Hivey is still getting apples very easy. *ROUND ENDS! Let's see how many apples the teams got! *CCC: 264 *C&K: 48 *SiPS: 34 (would be 753 if hivey didn't steal) *Shapey: -1,000,000,000 (from the nuke that was dropped thanks to ESP) *So, Either Shapey or SiPS will be eliminated. VOTE NOW! I don't know when voting ends. WHO SHOULD BE ELIMINATED?! Random Music Stand Sword Mike Cutter Gemini ESP Floe Card Nanisore Tetsu Shapey Our respones from contestants (sorry if I your contestant spoken up) *Random: AOPJSFPJGIHADGJIHUBAJOFIFHUITETRIERDIBUTMSUCICSTNADMADEMGEBAMDN! *Music Stand: No no no NO! I tried! *Sword: HEY! Vote Shapey instead, I tried to help my team, but Hivey kept stealing, and all my teammates ignored it! And now I got burnt by Ghasty! *Mike: ������������������������������������������������(Why me??? I blared my speakers at the trees! I can't be eliminated!) *Cutter: AW, I trimmed the trees, and I also got apples, and sliced them, BUT COME ON! Don't vote for me! *Gemini: We-picked-apples-and-DON'T-VOTE-FOR-US! *ESP: But I picked apples, not bombs! *Floe Card: I skidded, skidded! PLEASE DON'T VOTE FOR ME! *Nanisore: NANISORE! *Tetsu doesn't speak, he's too fat! *Shapey: HEY! DON'T VOTE FOR ME, JERKS! VOTE FOR CUTTER! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! DON'T VOTE FOR ME ELSE I WILL GET MAD! Episode 3: Spinnin'! Round: 1 *Stampy: OK, time for the next episode! Last time, the Teamless person and SiPS lost. We got... THREE VOTES! *Stampy: Passport, I need a little help. *Passport: OK! *Stampy: So yeah. The votes are different. This time, if you don't get a prize, you're dead. But yeah, since Shapey has three votes, three more pieces are added to him, making it more hard to get the prize. ANYWAYS... *Shapey: HEY! You are a total cheater! *Stampy: I'm the host, OK, you want more pieces? You bet! (adds one more piece) *Shapey: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH *Stampy: OK, I'll spin the wheel. Whoever's the last one safe will get an incredibly awesome prize for the challenge. The others are left with useless stuff. Oh wait, I also forgot, the last one safe may get a thing which is useless if unlucky. OH YEAH, I forgot the bomb! Eh, maybe in Episode 5. *Stampy: First safe is Sword. Prizes are CHEW TOYS! *Sword: What? How come I got a chew toy? *Stampy: I said so! Anyways, second one safe is ESP. *ESP: This chew toy needs to be... (uses psychic shifting) a sword! *Stampy: Woah, I guess you get a useful thing. Third one safe is Cutter! CATCH! *Cutter: (shreds chew toy) Aw, I wanted to chew it. *Stampy: Fourth one safe is Music Stand! Catch! *Stampy: Fifth one safe is Gemini! *Gemini: Woot woot! Wait, why one? *Stampy: Because! Sixth one safe is Mike! *Mike: ����������������! (Woot woot!) *Stampy: You got three more pieces, Shapey! Anyways, seventh one safe is Tetsu! *Tetsu: (eats chew toy) *Stampy: Woah, didn't expect that to happen. *Floe Card: OH NO! I'M NOT SAFE! *Stampy: No worries, you are the eigth one safe. *Random: AIJFWAATNTPOTABESFAEF! *Shapey: HEY! Come on! *Random: IAMGAETHNEITNETHOENSAFIOHU! *Stampy: Uh.... yeah, you're the ninth one safe. *Nanisore: Nanisore!? *Shapey: HEY! That's cheating! Nanisore- *Stampy: No, let's see who's safe, and let's see who's not safe. *(dramatic) *Stampy: AND NANISORE IS SAFE! *Nanisore: Nanisore!! *Shapey: Hey, no fair! ESP- (gets beaten up) (grave falls on him) *Stampy: OK, before I give the special prize to Nanisore, the challenge must be chosen. LET'S SPIN! SLAM HOCKEY! *Stampy: Please read the page to know what you do. You try and slam the puck into opponents to get 'em out. *Stampy: OK, now for the useful or useless prize. Explaining the prizes: Hockey Stick lets you push the puck further, Extra Puck gives you an extra puck only for your team, Fiery Puck makes the puck on fire, leaving a fiery trail, Icy Puck is capable of freezing opponents near it, Poisonous Puck makes the puck poisonous, hence hitting it poisons an opponent, Bigger Puck makes your team's puck bigger, and Shield allows you to block puck attacks. LET'S SEE. *Stampy: Aaaaaaaaand the prize is... uh... I have no idea. RESPIN! Now the real prize is Fiery Puck! Congrats! *Stampy: ONWARDS TO THE CHALLENGE! ROUND 1 *Kabloom punches the puck extremely hard. Oh, look out. Nanisore reflected it. *AAAAYAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAA! KNOCKS OUT CODEY! AND KABLOOM! And burns Magazine. *Music Stand kicks the puck multiple times. Kills Battery. Kills Hivey. Kills Aquarius. Drains her health to 25. *Ink Flask uses an imaginery shield. Gets shattered. Shuriken thrown. Skids through ink. Oh, wow. He becomes a star. Ahh-lee-loo-laa! *Okay, since I'm bored, Steam Battery kicks the puck and he knocks everybody out. Man, why did I have to end this early. BACK TO THE PLACE *Stampy: Sorry, Mr. Yokai got VERY bored. But anyways, instead of elimination, IT'S RECOMMENDATION TIME! Five peeps will join this game. Including some non-objects or other show objects. somehow. So yeah, RECOMMEND! (man, prince salde at rarity ★7 though) *BONUS: I need a little help. Go to this blog: http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Need_Help ) That way, your recommendations get DOUBLED votes! Or QUADRUPLED votes! Or even better. There will be a WHOOPING 36 joining! Or maybe 24? I don't know. I mean... yeah. Mah Objects CREDIT TO MAHSELF. AND EVERYBODY. Cerniumy.png|Cerniumy Borgy.png|Borgy Wonky.png|Wonky Freezy.PNG|Freezy Frostfreezy the Cute.PNG|Frostfreezy Thermal.PNG|Thermal Tell Me.PNG|Wat is Dis Adamantite Pickaxe.png|Adamantite Pickaxe Spirit.PNG|Spirit Spirit Cannon.PNG|Spirit Cannon Marble (Stone).png|Marble Marble Toothless 1.png|Odyssey Chewer (or Mouthy) Non-Objects CREDIT TO EVERYBODY. 177Nomaestro.png|Nomaestro 102px-Nickle.png|Nick Baxter 2017.png|Baxter da Crab NewestHomestar.png|Homestar Runner Other Show Objects CREDIT TO EVERYBODY. When someone doesn't like your thing you had for Christmas.png|Box of Crayons Uh yeah, lettuce.png|Lettuce Viola pretty much.png|Little Viola PAIN Box.png|P.A.I.N Box Liyer Liyer Pants on Fiyre.png|Liy Nickel BFB.png|Nickel OIR Moneybank.png|Moneybank Air cat bed by shysylveon-d7n6lc2.png|Cat Bed AIR - Axe.png|Axe AIR - Clover.png|Clover IDFB fanny ranny.png|Fanny Fanny (IA).png|Fanny (IA) Tree.png|Tree (BFDI) Losa.png|Loser Lightning BFB.png|Lightning WHAT OUR NEWCOMERS SAY *Cerniumy: Chillin' Out? Cool! I'd like to join! *Borgy: Please. Stand back. *Wonky: Well, hi kids! Want candies? *Freezy: After like uh...four months, I'm back. *Thermal: SAME! *Wat is Dis: Aaaaaaayyyyy, Guuys? You wanna hop onto the powerball traaaaaaaaain weth meeeeeeeega swwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeg? WaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAAaaaa! *Adamantite Pickaxe: Minecraft, easily destroys stuff. *Spirit: Squee? Squee? Whatever, I was joking on the Squees. *Spirit Cannon: (rattle) *Marble: HEY, GRANITE! I'm going to get ya! I, Greek warrior shall CHARGE! *Odyssey Chewer/Mouth: HUNGRY.. *Nomaestro: INJUSTICEY, GET BACK RIGHT HERE! I'm goin' beat you in the second card wars! *Nick: I'm mad right now! *Baxter the Crab: (pinch pinch) *Homestar Runner: Everybody! Lah-dee-dah-dee-dah! Everybody! Lah-dee-dah-dee-dah! *Recommendations ending tomorrow!